The present invention relates to a device for treating liquid fuels, such as hydrocarbon fuels used by land and water vehicles with internal combustion engines.
It has been and increasing concern to the industry to improve efficiency of vehicles, so as to use less gasoline and diesel fuel and, at the same time, reduce harmful emissions created by internal combustion engines which are emitted into the atmosphere.
Some of the devices and methods utilized for such purposes include catalytic converters, addition of various chemicals into the fuel and the like.
However, the problem still remains of making the internal combustion engines of vehicles to work more efficiently, still further eliminating pollutants in exhaust emission.
One of the examples utilized for treatment of fuels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 issued on Feb. 7, 1984 to Bill H. Brown and entitled "Fuel Treating Device and Method". The device disclosed in '665 patent comprises a hollow casing within which a metal bar is located. The fuel is forced to flow through the casing, contacting the metal bar, which is formed from an alloy of nickel, zinc, copper, tin and silver, thereby producing improved combustion characteristics in the fuel passing through the housing.
The present invention contemplates provision of a less expensive, easier to manufacture device, which possesses better fuel efficiency characteristics than is currently known in the art and which can be used in various vehicles, both land and water, propelled by gasoline or diesel fuel.